Bulrathi/Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars
The Bulrathi may care for the welfare of lesser creatures and the wellbeing of planets, they are still a hot-headed and aggressive race that starts many intergalactic brawls. They are known as brutal conquerors throughout the galaxy, using their raw strength to get their way on the galactic stage. The reckless force behind their policies seems ironic when paired with the pure seeming intentions they promote. At the end of the day, the Bulrathi only respect those who can match them in battle and those who do not back away from adversity. The Bulrathi Emperor exemplifies the contradictory nature of the Bulrathi: noble protector and ruthless destroyer. The Emperor is a dictator counseled by various political organizations which serve the military, economic, social, and other necessary needs of an empire. Thousands of years ago, the planet of Ursa, home world to the Bulrathi, was ravaged by warfare and disastrous environmental policies. A small band of Bulrathi scientists devoted their lives to developing rare machines that could breathe life back onto the damaged planet – bringing about one of the earliest known terraforming events in the modern universe. The process was a success and Ursa was successfully terraformed into a sustainable planet once more, but the technology was lost to the Bulrathi over many generations that made a mockery of “weak” scientists. The terraforming was a major event in the collective psyche of the Bulrathi. The death and resurrection of their home planet is remembered primarily through their belief system. Their past mistakes have made them into protectors of the defenseless and champions of planetary protection policies. The wounds of time have not healed for the Bulrathi, and they will bring ruin to those who do not heed their warningsMaster of Orion website, Bulrathi race bio.. In-game The harsh Ursa System is home to the Bulrathi, a ferocious warrior race committed to the preservation of nature. Fearless and brutal in combat, they rely on their strength to overcome opponents while their heavily armored fleets withstand wave after wave after wave of enemy attacks. Fiercely territorial, they are usually reluctant to strike the first blow, but they will go toe to toe with anyone who wanders into their domain. Their rich spiritual life revolves around the Hag, an elder who speaks for nature itself. It was the will of the Hag that pushed the Bulrathi into space, as they sought to place the entire galaxy under their protection, by any means necessaryMaster of Orion, in-game.. .]] Traits Ecologist Ecologists emphasize improving their environment. They concentrate research on planetology and construction, while prioritizing terraforming projects. Starting technology: Biology This race starts with Biology technology researched. Homeworld Minerals: Rich This race's homeworld is a mineral-rich planet. It allows faster production than normal planets. High Gravity Homeworld This race's homeworld has high gravity. Gravity Tolerance: High Gravity This race is not affected by high or normal gravity. Ground Combat Rating +50% Ground Combat Rating is 50% higher than normal. References Category:CtS Races